Dawn of Chaos
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: A war that threatens to engulf not only one world, but many others. A mad king with limitless ambition and a destructive plan. The brawlers must combine their strengths to prevent that war before intergalactic calamity strikes.
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of Chaos

A/N: So this is the new Super Smash Brothers Brawl story I wanted to write. I may update on a very strange schedule, but I'll try not to give up on it. The main characters will most likely be my favorite characters, so sorry if you're unhappy about my main cast.

I haven't played too many videogames, just a few Mario games, Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, one Kirby game, one Star Fox game, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and some others I may have forgotten. So, since I know most about Ike's game, Path of Radiance, I may introduce elements of that game more often than others. Bear with me, that is the game I currently know most about. If I knew more about the Earthbound series, as Ness is my favorite, I'd put more stuff about that game, but I know nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Nintendo or any related items, and anything that may seem familiar.

-

Chapter 1

Mario was the mustachioed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, always saving Princess Peach and his world from certain doom at the paws of Bowser, or whatever evil force that was present. He was a renowned champion, easy to distinguish with his ever-present trademark red hat and blue overalls. Everyone in his world knew his name, who he was.

When a mysterious white glove with a booming voice appeared to him one night, Mario wasn't sure what to think. Gloves were inanimate objects to begin with, after all, and how could one get_ that_ large, be able to float? But, for reasons still unknown to him, Mario accepted the glove's proposal – to enter a multidimensional fighting competition – and entered a world beyond his wildest imagination.

This was a world where nothing was impossible. This was a world where universes joined together. This was a world where heroes of other lands, of other galaxies, were able to meet with one another. This was a world where, although everyone was famous in their own way, no one knew each other's names.

And so began the first Super Smash Brothers tournament.

There were seven other heroes whom Mario fought alongside and against. The swordsman Link, a legend in his homeland of Hyrule; the pilot Fox, a humanoid vulpine who had saved his galaxy; Kirby, a cheerful puffball who saved his planet numerous times; Samus, a ruthless and powerful bounty hunter who was surprisingly female; Pikachu, an electric mouse with shocking strength and speed; even Mario's old friends Donkey Kong and Yoshi, a large gorilla and a green dinosaur, had joined the fray.

Midway through the competition, the glove, who was called Master Hand, introduced four new fighters. Luigi, Mario's brother and a worthy warrior in his own right; Jigglypuff, a pale pink singing puffball, Pikachu's fellow Pokemon; Captain Falcon, a bounty hunter and racer; and Ness, a young psychic boy.

The tournament was a success – in more ways than one. Not long after it had ended, the strange Master Hand had announced a second tournament, Super Smash Brothers Melee. The twelve veterans returned and were joined by thirteen newcomers.

Some of the new contestants were greatly welcomed. Mario and Link were thrilled to find that their princesses, Peach and Zelda, would be taking part. Pikachu and Jigglypuff enthusiastically received their fellow Pokemon, Mewtwo and Pichu. Fox's wingman and close friend, Falco, had also entered the competition and the two pilots were rarely seen apart. Ness was ecstatic with the arrival of the Ice Climbers, a boy and a girl of his own age who fought together.

Other newcomers brought with them plenty of confusion. The swordsmen Marth and Roy spoke in a language that none but the Master Hand and his newfound cohort Crazy Hand could understand. Link and his younger counterpart continuously gave each other confused looks while Mario puzzled over how he could be present as both himself and a doctor – at the same time, nevertheless. Mr. Game and Watch was a two-dimensional figure and easily overlooked, due to his ability to blend in with the background at a certain angle.

There were two fighters who were met with hostility. Bowser and Ganondorf, the archrivals of Mario and Link and the only villains, were not well-received. Mario and Luigi exchanged glares and sneers with Bowser, while the Links and Zelda steered clear of Ganondorf. The other heroes refused to have anything to do with them.

Melee was an even greater success than it's predecessor, and it was no surprise to anyone when Master Hand and Crazy Hand planned for a third competition, this time called Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

It was to the disappointment of almost everyone, however, when Dr. Mario, Young Link, Roy, Pichu, and Mewtwo were said to not be returning. Roy could not participate in the third installment of Super Smash Brothers, due to his responsibilities in his homeland. Mewtwo had disappeared shortly after the end of the second tournament and the Hands were unable to find him. Dr. Mario and Pichu, who were not fighters by nature, expressed their desire for a non-combatant lifestyle. Young Link said that it felt too weird to be present in the same timeline as his future self, and thought it for the best if he returned to his quiet life.

Super Smash Brothers Brawl had more fighters than ever, thirty-five in total. Fifteen of them were newcomers. Samus gained the ability to fight without her Power Suit, and the veterans were allowed an additional powerful attack for their move set.

The Brawl tournament was to be considerably longer than the previous two Super Smash Brothers competitions were. In addition to the traditional warm-up matches, which had no winners or losers and only served to introduce everyone's fighting style, there were many battle modes present – a two-on-two team battle, a free-for-all with four competitors at once, and the main one-on-one.

After a week of awkwardness and first meetings, the introductory warm-up battles had finally come to an end. The smashers were enjoying a rare break from fighting, the first of a short three-day vacation before the free-for-all tourney began.

"Ah …" Ness sat up and stretched, a large grin on his face. "It's such a nice day to be outside."

"Well, of course," Pit, one of Ness's newfound friends, said. The young angel kept his eyes shut to the rays of the sun that threatened to blind him. "Island Delfino is _always_ nice and sunny."

"Hey, you think that Mr. Mario would ever let us visit the _real_ Island Delfino?" Popo, the boy of the Ice Climbers pair, asked. He poked his fellow climber Nana in the side when she didn't respond.

"Mr. Mario said that he fought Mr. Bowser and his minions on the real island," she replied, cracking an eye open to glare at her partner.

"Yeah, what a vacation!" Pit laughed.

"This may be nothing more than a virtual simulation of an actual place, as Master Hand puts it," Ness said, "but it's good enough for me."

"I don't know …" Lucas, a newcomer and the most timid of the group, pressed his fingers together. "W-we're not supposed to be here … Mr. Hand told us that we can't be in here unless there's an actual fight!"

Pit sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Lucas," he said, slightly annoyed with his younger companion's worries. "It's not like bad things will happen if we're here."

"Of course not!" Popo smirked mischievously. "What do you think we'll happen? Maybe we'll get stuck here and we'll never be able to get out!" He and Pit burst into raucous laughter.

"Popo, cut it out," Nana said warningly, partly due to sympathy for Lucas and partly due to her own mounting uneasiness.

Ness, ignoring both Pit and Popo, smiled at Lucas. "They're just joking. That can't happen."

"Are you sure?" Lucas's eyes were tearing up.

"Listen to Ness, he's been here the longest," Nana said, shooting Popo and Pit another glare. "He knows what he's talking about."

"Ahem." The five young fighters jumped and turned to the source of the sound. Marth was standing behind them, his arms crossed and a somewhat amused look on his face. "Having fun?"

"Oh, Marth, is it?" Pit stood up and approached the swordsman, his back straight in an attempt to look taller. "And how do you do?"

A hint of a smile tugged at Marth's lips. Mentally and physically, the blue-haired prince was the oldest person present at the moment. But Pit, who was an angel and immortal, was most likely hundreds of years old. It didn't stop him from acting like a kid, though. Fighting to keep his expression nonchalant, Marth said, "I am fine, Pit. But may I ask you, what are all of you doing here? I was under the impression that access to brawl stages was forbidden in the absence of battle."

Lucas gulped, but Nana was the first to speak up. "O-oh, Prince Marth!" Her face was flushed red. "We knew it was wrong, but … but Popo wouldn't listen!" she blurted.

"_What?"_ Popo's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Marth chuckled, his voice soft and light. "Do not worry about it, I am not angry. But I would advise you not to stay long." His eyes glazed over and his expressionless mask returned. "The next person who catches you may not be so pleasant."

"Got it!" Ness nodded. "All right, everyone," he said, turning to his friends, "let's go!"

Nana looked horrified at Ness's informality. Marth was a prince, for crying out loud! Had he no shame! But Marth only chuckled again, unperturbed with being addressed so casually. She turned red, giggled shyly, and fled the stage.

"Y-yes, sir, Prince Marth, sir!" Lucas was quick to leave the Delfino Island arena, although for different reasons as Nana. Despite Marth's friendliness and easygoing manner, he still feared the prince, as he did almost everyone else.

Ness waved to Marth before hurrying after Nana and Lucas. Popo and Pit bid him farewell as they walked past, but did bother to be too respectful. As they exited the arena, Marth thought he heard Popo say to Pit, "It's hard to believe that just last tournament he was going around speaking in a language no one else could understand."

"Popo!" Nana's voice was followed by a loud smack.

"Ouch! Why, Nana, _why?"_

Laughing quietly at the kids' antics, Marth took his leave as well. After all, it would not bode well for him if _he_ were caught in a battle arena. Ness, the Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Link's doppelganger Toon Link had their excuses. They were only children. Pit was an immortal and probably older than everyone other than the Hands, but his appearance and behavior were those of a child, and so he got away with the same things as Ness and the other young competitors. But Marth was a young man, a prince, and expected to know better.

Marth sighed as he walked down the halls, wondering what he could do to pass the time. He had stumbled upon the kids at the Delfino Island stage because he was looking for Ness. The prince and the psychic were surprisingly close for two people of different worlds, different time periods, and a significant age gap. But seeing how Ness was occupied with other matters, Marth found himself at a loss for ideas. The training arenas were not open, and everyone else seemed to have other things to do. Marth was so busy thinking that he bumped into someone coming in the opposite from him.

"Please, pardon me," Marth said, giving a slight bow. "I was careless, I am sorry."

"No, no, I'm – oh …" The young man's apology trailed into silence, and Marth was a little dismayed to see that he had walked into Ike. "Prince Marth." The blue-haired mercenary nodded stiffly. "How do you do?" Without waiting for a response, he continued on his way.

"Good day," Marth called after him, knowing it was a lost cause. He drew in a sharp breath. Ike, a swordsman from the same world as his, was a bit of an enigma. Although he was blunt and straightforward, he had no problem getting along with certain people. But he was also silent and brooding at times, too. He also seemed to have a distaste for nobles and royalty. Mario, Link, Fox, and Samus were four fighters whom Ike seemed to get along with. He tolerated Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and the Pokemon. He was cold and detached towards Peach, Zelda, and Marth.

Well, no matter. Marth didn't expect for the other brawlers to accept him as a close friend or treat him with extreme respect. In the Hand's world, social standing was of very little importance. The strength and character of a person led others to respect him or her.

Speaking of strength and character, Marth briefly wondered if Mario would be willing to spar with him for a while. The last time he checked on the mustachioed, red-capped hero, Mario had been playing party games with Peach, Link, and Zelda and he didn't want to interrupt. Maybe Mario would let him join in. And if not, he could always train by himself. Swinging a sword around, even if it was at nobody in particular, was always great practice.

Now with a new fire coursing in his veins, Marth confidently headed to where he had last seen Mario, Link, and their princesses. Vacation days were slow, and they were usually uneventful. But with no schedules and nothing planned ahead of time, anything was possible.

Indeed … anything could happen. At any given time.

And anything was what happened when, unbeknownst to Master Hand, who was omnipotent to the activities of his competitors' worlds, chaos started brewing in the continent of Tellius. A simple bronze medallion in the forest started to glow blue, signaling the advent of an impending calamity. One that threatened to engulf not only its world, but also every other world in existence.

-

A/N: If anyone was wondering what that introduction with Mario was all about, I picked him because he's probably the most well-known character of everyone in Brawl. It's about these great heroes getting together.

Path of Radiance is the most recent game that I've played, so I will use some elements from that game and it might be a big part of the plot. I'm not sure yet, but don't be upset, the Brawlers are still going to be the main characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's something that I forgot to mention last chapter. For those of you who have played Fire Emblem, the events of Radiant Dawn have not yet happened. This story is not compatible with Radiant Dawn, it is an alternate future to Path of Radiance.

Also, do I have to have a disclaimer in every chapter? If I have it in the first chapter, then isn't everything all clear?

-

Chapter 2

The first day of vacation had been rather enjoyable, a well-deserved break after several grueling rounds of introductory brawls. But now, Pit was simply bored. There were still two more days before the tournament officially began, and the young angel didn't know how he was going to get through them. He couldn't wait to start fighting again.

"Pit? Hey, Pit!" A light shove brought him back to reality, to the Earthbound duo and the Ice Climbers. "Oh, good, thought we lost you there for a moment." Ness chuckled.

"Very funny, Nessie." Pit glared at his younger companion. "Oh … I can't stand it! This is … _so_ boring!"

"I agree." Popo huffed and crossed his arms. "I may just _die_ of boredom before Master Hand decides to start Brawl! We can't even train in the virtual battlegrounds."

Nana glared at her partner. "Popo, you complain about everything. Weren't you saying just last week about how we needed a few days of rest?"

"But that was back then, and this is now!" the blue-clad ice climber protested. "Lucas!" He turned to his silent companion. "Don't you agree?"

The blond boy paled noticeably. "I, um, I …"

"Don't worry about it, Popo, it's only two more days," Ness said, saving the other psychic from having to speak any further. "There are plenty of ways we can keep ourselves busy for two days."

"Oh, really?" Pit narrowed his blue eyes. "I'd like to see you name them."

"Name what?" came a voice from behind. Marth, who had been passing through the hallway, had overheard the kids' conversation and decided to check up on them. "My, causing trouble, aren't we?" He let out a soft laugh.

A look of absolute horror broke out on Nana's face. "No, no, no! It's not anything like that, Prince Marth!" she cried. "We were … just talking! Um, yeah! That's it! Just talking!" A nervous giggle slipped from her lips.

"Okay, then?" Despite the assuring and friendly smile he wore, Marth couldn't help but feel a little confused by Nana's actions. The brown-haired girl was always standing up for Lucas when Pit and Popo were mean to him, but she could barely string together a sentence when in his presence. He hoped he didn't come off as intimidating to her.

"Hey, Marth, what do _you_ do on off-days?" Ness asked, pulling the prince from his thoughts. "We're all getting a bit restless. There's nothing to _do_ when we're not fighting."

"Well, you see, I never have an actual schedule." Marth scratched the back of his head, pondering Ness's question. "Something always comes up."

Pit groaned. "Oh, I'm bored. Oh, so bored. I don't want to sit around doing nothing until something interesting happens!" He made a grab for Ness's hat, but missed when the veteran brawler took a step back.

Marth laughed again. "That may be so now, Pit, but you'll be wishing for more vacation time once you experience a real Super Smash Brothers match."

"Pshaw! As if!" Pit dismissed the Altean prince's comment with a wave of his hand.

"I-is it really that bad?" Lucas asked hesitantly, his voice almost inaudible and shaking with nervousness.

"Lucas, it's not –"

"You never know," Popo quickly interrupted Ness, a sly grin on his face. _"I_ had no problems at all. But not everyone can handle the intensity of this competition. I've heard of some … unfortunate – shall we say – incidents of those who were unable to keep up."

"W-wa-waahh!"

"_Popo!"_ Nana, her face burning red with fury, pinched her fellow ice climber. "You're so mean to Lucas! Don't pick on him! Why can't you be more like Prince Marth?" Her anger then turned to dread, for Nana had realized that she had lost her temper in front of said prince. "Oh … oh_ no …"_

Ness and Pit could only stare at their companions, embarrassed. Between Lucas's wailing, Nana's freaking out, and Popo's cursing, the two didn't know which of their friends was acting the most ridiculous.

"I, uh …" Marth's voice was faint and strained, and the blue-haired noble took a few steps back. "What just happened?"

"Oh, dear …" the motherly voice of Princess Peach echoed through the corridor. The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom hurried over to Marth and the young brawlers, concern etched on her porcelain-smooth face.

"Ah, Princess Peach, good day," Marth greeted the royal. He was patting Lucas on the back, albeit awkwardly. "I see you have caught wind of our … situation."

"Prince Marth, what happened here?" Peach's blue eyes were wide with fear as they darted from Nana to Lucas to Popo and back.

"I … I don't –"

"Nana pinched Popo because he was making fun of Lucas, and Lucas is scared as usual," Pit answered for the prince, finding his fingernails to be more interesting than his friends' meltdowns.

"And Nana?" Ness sighed and shook his head. "Well, only she knows, I guess." The black-haired psychic had enough sense not to say in front of Marth that Nana had a crush on him.

Peach nodded absentmindedly, too busy trying to comfort Nana to pay much attention to Ness and Pit's explanations. "Poor dear, don't cry, everything will be all right." Her voice was soothing and had an immediate calming effect on Nana. "There, all better now?"

"Y-yes …" Nana wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, sniffling. "I think so …" She shot a brief glance at Marth, who was lecturing Popo on his language. "I feel better now, Princess Peach."

"Ah, very good." Peach smiled. "Prince Marth, would you mind taking Popo and Nana to their rooms? I dare say it's been a long day."

"We'll come, too!" Pit said, motioning to himself and Ness. "I want to go skydiving off the roof all of a sudden. Me first!"

"Ooh!" Popo's eyes lit up. "That's sounds like fun!"

"But … what about Lucas?" Nana turned to the still crying boy worriedly.

"Miss Peach knows what to do, now let's go! Race you, Pit!" Popo tore down the hallway, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Pit took off after him, quickly catching up to his friend thanks to his longer strides.

"… I suppose I'll go too. Make sure they don't kill themselves and all." Ness headed off in the same direction as his two friends, giving Marth a look that clearly said, "Can you believe what I have to deal with?" and nearly bumped into Ike on his way out. "Oops, sorry."

"It's not a problem," Ike mumbled, his eyes taking in the bizarre scene that lay in front of him. Peach was crouching beside a crying Lucas, trying to comfort him, while Marth stood close by, looking awkward and out of place. Nana's face was flushed red, as if she too was crying earlier or was extremely embarrassed. It didn't last long. Lucas, once he caught sight of Ike, blushed crimson and fled the passage.

"Lucas?" Peach tilted her head to the side, befuddled by the young boy's behavior. She sighed. "Oh, well." The pink princess stood up and smoothened her skirt.

"Oh, hello, Ike," Marth said, a bit less formally than he usually would. "Princess Peach, I'll be with Ness, in case he needs some help."

"Very well." Peach's response was also more casual and careless than normal.

As Marth hurried down the hall, Nana turned to Ike with a small scowl. Although the blue-haired mercenary was never mean to her, he was always so rude to Prince Marth, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda, all of who were very nice. Nana didn't like mean people, especially if they were mean to people she liked. She sent Ike another angry look and flounced away.

Ike blinked, a little confused by the glare Nana had given him. Obviously he had done something to make the little girl unhappy. But what? He inwardly sighed, figuring that he would never understand women. The other fighters he would understand even less. Ike turned to Peach, wanting to ask what had happened. But he grimaced at the idea of having to talk to Princess Peach, a noble. Sure, she had been nothing but polite to him and the other brawlers, but he still didn't quite trust her. Muttering that he needed to get back to his training, Ike excused himself.

Peach stared at Ike's retreating back, unable to keep herself from wondering why the man was so cold towards her and her fellow royals, Zelda and Marth. "Hmm ..."

Her musings didn't last long, however, for an overjoyed and exhilarated scream pierced through the privacy of her thoughts. She didn't see anything or anyone else in the corridor, of course, and it sounded as if the yell had come from outside. But the crash that followed she heard, and, to some extent, felt. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. And then …

"_Popo …"_ came the voice of one very angry Samus Aran.

"Oh, my …" Peach's forehead wrinkled at the thought of what the young ice climber had done to anger Samus so. Hoping that the ruthless bounty hunter would keep her murderous intentions in check for a little while longer, Peach rushed to the source of the sounds.

Meanwhile, worlds away from the brawlers and the Super Smash Brothers tournament, an old evil was rising. A foe that the heroes of that world believed to be dead still drew breath. Even surrounded by a dead army, the elite soldiers who had all fallen at the hands of their enemies, the strength of his ambitions burned within his body. Despite the best efforts of the Crimean Liberation Army, Mad King Ashnard of Daein lived yet.

"Heh, heh, heh … Very impressive, son of Gawain. Very impressive indeed." A soft but menacing chuckle escaped from the man's lips. "But … not quite enough. How disappointing. And now …" The mad king's eyes seemed to glow with malice. "Now, I shall finish what I have started. I shall release the dark god, and I will soon be the king of Tellius!"

King Ashnard threw his head back and laughed, a maniacal, crazed cackle of a madman. Gray storm clouds loomed ominously overheard, as if foreshadowing the gloomy and turbulent future that was sure to follow.

Somewhere on Tellius, in an otherwise calm and peaceful green forest, an old bronze medallion began to glow. Blue flames burned and danced around the trinket, almost as if there were something alive inside, wanting to be free of its prison.

In the world of Super Smash Brothers, universes apart from Tellius, Ike shuddered. He had a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

-

A/N: For some reason, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It could have something to with the fact that it's too short. Or it could have something to do with that wail fest the kids were having. I'm sorry if I'm making Popo and Pit too much of jerks, and Lucas too much of a crybaby. But they won't stay that way for the whole story, and I sort of imagine them to be that way. The shortness I cannot do anything for, but when the action starts hopefully the chapters will be longer.

And as for Mad King Ashnard, for those of you who played the game, pretend when Ike finished him off, he was also buried by rubble and the Crimean Liberation Army didn't dig him out … and that he survived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, sorry I took so long. I'll probably take even longer on the next update, with midterms and all. But I'm not intending to give up on this story!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And for the two of you who had questions, here are my answers. First, I know about Soren and I'm pretty sure he's going to play an important role in this story. But don't hold me to it, because I'm not certain. And as for what he is, I don't exactly know how to reveal it if a certain character isn't present. As for the second question, when I first started playing this game I hadn't played Radiant Dawn. I got the game last Saturday, though, so I guess I can say that from this point on I've played it.

Just in case I hadn't said it before, if there are any readers who have not played Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, and don't want to know how they end, then be warned. There are spoilers.

-

Chapter 3

Link found himself sprawled on his back in the middle of the corridor that morning, a dazed stare on his face and stars dancing above him. He barely had any time to register what had happened. One minute, he was simply walking along, minding his own business; the next, two blurs had barreled into him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Mr. Link! Mr. Link! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The green-clad hero snapped out of his trance and sat up, rubbing his head. Nana, Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness were giving him concerned looks, while Popo and Pit stood farther back, acting guilty. "Oh, good morning, kids. May I ask what just happened?"

Nana let out a strangled scream. "It … it's that idiot I call my partner! I _told_ him not to run in the hallways, _but he wouldn't listen to me._ Bad Popo! Look what you did to Mr. Link!"

"_What?"_ Popo glared at Nana indignantly. "Well, excuse me, but I wasn't the _only_ person who ran into Mr. Link!"

"It's true!" came the squeaky voice of Toon Link. "I'm sorry, older me, but I bumped into you, too."

"So I guess I wasn't just seeing blurs, huh?" Link asked, making a poor attempt at a joke. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. But take care, all right? Because if I were someone unpleasant like Ganondorf …" He left the sentence hanging and to the kids' imaginations.

"Of course, that would be bad." Ness laughed. "I'm glad to see that Popo and Toon Link hadn't addled your brains!"

"We'll be more careful," Lucas said quietly.

"That'll be the day," Pit muttered.

"Pardon?" Link turned to the angel, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing!" Pit dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "So, Link, you feel like having a little archery competition later? I'll show you up so bad!"

"Pit!" Nana was scandalized. "Show some respect to Mr. Link! He's a veteran brawler!"

"Do not let it worry you, Nana, I have no desire to be treated any differently from anyone else," Link assured her. "And I would be honored to take you up on your offer, Pit, but I must decline for now. I'm actually looking for Ike." The Hylian held up an official-looking envelope. "I was told to give this to him."

"I haven't seen him all day," Ness said. "Sorry."

"Same here," Toon Link added, frowning. "But I think Mr. Marth and Miss Zelda mentioned him earlier."

"Ike?" Pit flicked some lint off his shoulder. "I saw him. He was heading outside. Said that he needed to clear his head or something. Whatever."

Link sighed. "I'll just slip this under his door, then. Thanks for your help, everyone. And mind you, stay out of trouble, for your sakes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Popo said flippantly. "Come on, Pit! I'll race you to the other end of the hall!"

"Oh, you're on!" The angel and the male Ice Climber tore down the narrow lobby at breakneck speeds.

"Stop that right now!" Nana shrieked. "Mr. Link just told us to be careful!"

"W-we're so sorry, Mr. Link …"

"It's all right, Lucas, don't worry about it." Link clapped him on the shoulder. "I have to say, it's a good thing Pit and Popo have friends like you, always keeping them out of trouble."

Nana beamed. "O-oh! Well … as much as Popo can be infuriating, he's my best friend in the world, and I couldn't ever let him down."

"In that case, why don't we go after them?" Ness suggested, motioning down the corridor. "They're going to get in trouble. I can tell. And you don't have to be a psychic to know that!"

The four remaining young brawlers hurried off in the direction that Popo and Pit had gone. Link chuckled softly and headed in the opposite direction. His eyes fell upon the letter in his hands and the smile faded. He hadn't been quite honest with the kids about it. The fighters received mail quite often from their comrades back home, but the letters always stopped at Master Hand's office first, and then they were given to the intended recipient.

That was why Link didn't know what to think when the messenger approached him. A man with light blue hair and green armor, mounted on a white horse – Link had never seen him before, and he didn't seem to be a Super Smash Brothers official. His suspicions were confirmed when the man asked to speak to Ike and would not go into any further detail. Ike hadn't been present on the building's grounds at the time. Even if he were, Link felt uneasy about letting the man see Ike. Something didn't seem right. Finally giving up, the man had handed Link an official-looking envelope, saying that it was urgent that Ike received it. He had refused an audience with Master Hand, saying that he was in too much of a hurry to wait any longer and had simply rode off … just like that.

As it had led him to colliding with Toon Link and Popo, Link's inattentiveness soon caused him yet another accident – he bumped into someone else hurrying down the hallway. The other person fell backwards, landing on the hard marble floor with a sickening thud.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I wasn't –" Link's apology trailed off into silence once he saw whom he had knocked down. A man with long golden blond hair; his skin was pale and the wings on his back were pure white. As far as Link was concerned, he was another strange.

"Kindly watch where you're going," the winged man spat, struggling to his feet.

"I am sorry for my carelessness, it will not happen again," Link said coolly. "But, if you do not mind my asking, who might you be? I have not seen you around in these parts."

"It is not of your concern. And if _you_ do not mind, I have to speak with Ike. It is urgent."

Link massaged his throbbing head. Two strangers in one day, both looking for Ike – since when did Ike become so popular? "Look –"

"Reyson? Is that really you?"

Two heads turned in the direction of the voice to see Ike standing not too far behind them. The blue-haired mercenary was staring at the pale man, whom he had called Reyson, in disbelief – almost as if Ike couldn't believe he was there.

"Ah!" The scowl on Reyson's face disappeared almost instantly. "So you are here, Ike."

"It's been a while," Ike said, momentarily looking happier than any of the other brawlers had ever seen him be. "But, Reyson, what brings you here?"

"You don't want me here?" The heron's smile turned into a frown.

"You know that's not true, Reyson. It's just unexpected, is all. Is something wrong?"

"Ahem." Link cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable listening in to Ike and Reyson's conversation. "Ike, a man dressed in green armor came around earlier and told me to give this to you." He pressed the envelope into Ike's hands and headed off. "Well, I'll let you two catch up. I'll see you later."

"Hm, this is … odd, to say the least. So, Reyson, you were saying?" Ike turned back to the White Prince.

"It's the medallion," he answered, his voice suddenly serious. "For the last few days, it's been glowing again."

"What? But … how?" Ike was at a loss for words. "We defeated Ashnard and restored peace to Tellius. So what could be the problem now?"

"I am not sure … but … something isn't quite right. I can feel it. There's an unusual amount of chaos present in Tellius, both Leanne and I've felt it recently."

"And you don't know what's happening?" Ike asked.

"No." Reyson closed his eyes, a solemn look on his face. "If only we know what was the source of all this chaos. Ike …" Reyson's green orbs were staring intently into Ike's blue ones. "You stopped Ashnard during the Mad King's War. If anyone can prevent another calamity, it's you. It has to be you."

"Of course." Ike nodded, his expression mirroring that of Reyson's. "I'll do what I can." He then realized that he was still holding onto the letter Link had given him. "Oh, nearly forgot about this. It's … from Elincia. What on Tellius is going on?"

"I wish I knew." Reyson shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Ike quickly read through the letter, and he nearly dropped the parchment once he was through. "No, it can't be true."

"What? What happened?"

"It's Mad King Ashnard." Ike's voice was mixed with disbelief and anger. "He's alive. He's still alive."

"Alive?" Reyson repeated, just as shocked as Ike. "But … _how_ can he be alive? What happened in that final battle anyway?"

"After I struck him, he flew into a column and was buried by rubble," Ike replied, his eyes still clouded with confusion. "I wasn't there when they were clearing away the bodies of the Daein soldiers, though. Reyson, wait for me. I'll have to let Master Hand know that I'm leaving."

Reyson nodded and transformed into his laguz form, flying out of the darkened corridor so he could wait for Ike outside. The blue-haired swordsman went the other way, running as fast as he could. The tournament could wait. Tellius had to come first. And if Ashnard was alive and causing problems … ugh, he didn't even want to think about it. The Mad King was one of the strongest foes he had ever faced, perhaps even on par with the mysterious Black Knight. If Ashnard's goal remained the same – freeing the dark god from Lehran's Medallion – he would have to act even faster.

"Ike! What's the-a hurry-a?" Mario called to him when Ike ran past.

"Can't talk, have to run," he responded, not taking the time to look back at Mario. "I'll explain later." He rounded a corner and nearly ran into Captain Falcon and Snake. "Sorry," he said, and continued on his way.

Much to his relief, there were no more near-accidents and he managed to make it to Master Hand's office without any more problems. The sight that greeted him there, however, was a rather unexpected one – Lucas, Nana, Ness, Pit, Popo, and Toon Link huddled outside the office; Nana, Ness, and Toon Link looking almost exasperated; Lucas, who was nervous as usual; Popo goading Pit on; Pit arguing heatedly with a very familiar raven-haired person …

"Soren!" The name flew out of his mouth before Ike had even realized it. "Soren, what are you doing here?"

The sage slowly turned around, and Ike could see a hint of relief in the tactician's eyes. "Ah, Ike, I'm glad you're here."

"What are you doing here, Soren? What's going on? Reyson came by to tell me that the medallion's being acting up again, and Elincia sent a letter saying that Ashnard has survived."

"I see you understand what has been happening in Tellius." Soren wore his usual calm expression of indifference, but his voice was harder than normal. "But I'm afraid there's more to the situation than only that."

-

A/N: A few more things to explain. For this story, assume that Ike and Reyson have A support. If anyone thinks that Reyson is a bit OOC here, hopefully having an A support with Ike will be explanatory enough. Also, I know that the herons said that they were going to Gallia after the war. But let's suppose that the herons stopped by Serenes Forest first, and this story takes place before they left for Gallia.

Sorry this chapter didn't have much of the other brawlers. But since this problem is starting from Ike's world, the others wouldn't know what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Any person with eyes could see that Master Hand clearly had none – not just eyes, he lacked ears, mouth, nose, and other features. However, Ike had a feeling that had the organizer of Super Smash Brothers a pair of eyes it would have blinked at him.

"Let me get this straight," said the glove, its voice dangerously calm. "You want to drop out of the tournament now. After you have passed the preliminaries, after the introductory matches, after I have drafted the fight schedule. One day before it all begins."

Ike winced. "Master Hand, I don't have a choice. I have to go back. If I don't, my entire world might be destroyed."

"And you are aware that you are not allowed to have your … friends from your world come visit whenever they please?" Master Hand drawled, ignoring Ike's protests.

Reyson was indignant. "Now see here! There is something very wrong happening in our world, and Ike has a right to know about it!"

"Although I can understand your rules for visitors, this is an emergency," Soren said, calm and expressionless as usual, a stark contrast to Reyson's lividness. "Had we not come immediately, it may have already been too late."

They were right, but would Master Hand see it that way? Reasoning with the glove was even more difficult than dealing with the nobles of Begnion, and that was saying a lot. But with Soren's smarts and Reyson's will of iron, Ike hoped that they'd be able to convince Master Hand to let him leave.

"Samus, Marth, Pit, and many of the other competitors here also have archenemies who are still active in their worlds," Master Hand spoke coolly. "Tell me, why should I make an exception for you?"

"Oh, for –" Reyson clapped a hand over his eyes. "Mad King Ashnard of Daein planned the destruction of my clan and nearly destroyed the entire continent – all for a single goal! To revive the dark god that is sealed inside our clan treasure!"

"His armor is blessed by the goddess, and only a weapon that is similarly blessed can even so much as scratch it," Soren explained. "Ike's sword Ragnell is the only one available to us. And blessed weapons are rare in general."

"Master Hand, Tellius has to come first." Ike sighed. "Even if I am victorious here, it will mean nothing if I lose my world. I have to go."

The glove was silent for a moment, obviously in thought. "Your match against Snake, Ness, and Bowser is two days from now. I'm assuming you won't be able to solve your little problem by then?" Without waiting for a reply, it went on. "I will allow you to resign this match, but still stay in the tournament. If you do not return in time for your first match in the second part of the competition, you will be disqualified. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks." Ike looked relieved, as did Soren and Reyson. "Come on, guys, we better leave now."

The heron prince and the branded tactician nodded, and the three natives of Tellius filed out of Master Hand's office. Not to Ike's surprise, Popo and Pit were close by, and they had obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation. Not taking the time to deal with them, Ike and his companions went down the stairs.

"Ike?" Captain Falcon was headed upstairs, and he turned to the blue-haired mercenary with a puzzled look. "Who are these people?"

"My friends, Reyson and Soren," Ike replied, continuing his descent down the staircase. "Sorry, but I can't stay and talk. I have to go."

Captain Falcon, still confused but not willing to hold up Ike any more if he was in a hurry, only nodded. The next few minutes were spent in silence as Ike, Reyson, and Soren walked down a darkened hallway. Then, Soren turned to Ike and said, "Ah, Ike, there is something important you must know."

"More important than Mad King Ashnard being alive and the dark god within Lehran's Medallion about to break free?" Ike asked.

Soren nodded. "The Black Knight is alive."

Ike came to an abrupt halt. "What?" He gave Soren a look of disbelief. "That can't be possible. I killed him, and he was buried under rubble when Fort Nados came down."

"That is untrue," Soren said, his expression constant. "The Black Knight appeared outside the fortress grounds and demanded to fight you."

"Did he hurt anyone?" Ike demanded, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "What about Mist? Is she all right?"

"Everyone is safe. The Black Knight left immediately once he found that you weren't there."

Reyson shook his head. "Mad King Ashnard … the Black Knight … the medallion. Even worlds away from Tellius, I can still feel the chaos."

A sudden high-pitched scream cut through the air. Ike, Soren, and Reyson jumped back, the sound having taken them off-guard.

"That was Princess Peach … or Princess Zelda, I think," Ike said, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What could they be screaming about?"

"Leave them, we have more pressing matters to attend to," Soren said. "There are others who can take care it."

Only Ike could have known what his answer to Soren's suggestion would've been, for Lucas came tearing down the corridor just then, terrified beyond belief. "Mr. Ike! Mr. Ike!" He ran over to the blue-haired mercenary. "A strange man just showed up! He's really scary!"

"Calm down, Lucas. And tell me, what does this man look like?"

"H-he's dressed in black armor, completely covered with it," Lucas managed to say. "And … a red cape, like yours. He also has a big sword with a silver blade."

"The Black Knight?" Ike visibly stiffened. "Here? Now?"

"How could he have known that you were here?" Reyson thought out loud. "This cannot be good."

Ike growled and drew Ragnell. "I don't know how he survived before, but I won't let him get away again. I'll win this time for sure." And with those words, he headed in the direction that Lucas had come from.

Soren's mask of indifference faltered momentarily. "Ike, wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Hey! Don't think you're leaving without me!" Reyson called after him angrily as Soren hurried after Ike. The White Prince huffed ungracefully and flew off in pursuit of his comrades.

Poor Lucas could only stare at the trio, confused. Obviously, the strange man – the Black Knight – was someone from Ike's world. Strong as Ike was, Lucas thought that the tall armored man was too powerful for Ike to handle alone. Pushing his fears aside, he headed back as well.

The other brawlers probably needed all the help they could get. Samus and the Star Fox pilots, even with their superior technology, were unable to even dent the Black Knight's armor. Marth's Falchion and Link's Master Sword bounced off harmlessly. None of the Pokemon's attacks were successful, either; Zelda's magic and Peach's turnips did not faze the stalwart warrior at all. Ness's psychic attacks only served to annoy him, and the Mario brothers' fireballs were easily reflected. Only Pit and his arrows seemed to be able to pierce the man's armor. To make the situation worse, the brawl villains had chosen not to help the heroes; instead, they watched the fight unfold with amusement.

"I can't keep shooting arrows at him forever!" Pit said, scowling at his fellow brawlers. "Do something!"

"Our attacks … don't work …" Marth took a few steps back and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. "His armor … is … impenetrable."

Snake threw a grenade at the Black Knight's head. The capsule exploded on contact, but the armor remained intact. "That is one tough armor."

"Our lasers should be able to get through it," Fox grunted, firing away. "So why not?"

"Fools. My armor has been blessed by the goddess. It cannot be damaged by normal weapons," the Black Knight said, his voice echoing within the armor.

"That-a explains why Pit's arrows-a are-a able to hurt him-a, then," Mario muttered, sneaking a quick glance at the angel to see how he was faring.

"Even if that armor can't be damaged, it can still _freeze!"_ Popo and Nana charged at the fearsome Rider, releasing their blizzard attack.

"Humph." The Black Knight merely drew his sword and slashed at the kids, knocking them back.

"Nana! Popo!" Peach and Zelda cried out, running to the Ice Climbers' sides.

"Ike?" Link, who had been facing the staircase, was the first to notice the Crimean mercenary's arrival. "Ike, he's too strong. We can't –"

"Everyone, get back! Now!" Ike ordered, a fierce look in his eyes and Ragnell at his side. "This man is mine!"

"You won't be able to defeat him alone," Marth said wearily. "Let us –"

"No!" Ike cut him off. "Don't any of you interfere! This is my fight! Stay back!"

Soren and Reyson came barreling down the stairs just then, both of them breathing heavily and gasping for breath – Soren's exhaustion was much less noticeable, though.

Peach sent a pleading look to the two newcomers, desperate. "You two are Ike's friends, are you not? Please, he –"

"It's no use to argue," Reyson interrupted her. "Ike knows what he is doing. He's strong enough."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Pit asked, twirling his bow idly. "Because I've been single-handedly holding him back."

"Back off," Ike said, never taking his eyes off the Black Knight. "You are not to interfere, Pit."

The young angel snorted, but stepped back and into the ring that the other brawlers had formed around Ike and the knight. Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Yoshi, who had also been upstairs, joined the crowd that very moment.

"Ah, the son of Gawain," the Black Knight drawled. "We meet again."

"How did you survive?" Ike growled, his grip on Ragnell tightening. "I defeated you. And when Fort Nados came down, you should have been buried along with it!"

"You are not quite strong enough, not yet worthy of your father's name," the Rider said. His voice, which was toneless and flat most of the time, held a hint of scorn. "Did you honestly believe you could use your father's swordsmanship on the man who killed him and win?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the crowd. Marth, especially, seemed to be shocked. But his eyes quickly hardened and a fierce glare replaced his surprised look. More than the other brawlers, he understood Ike's fury and why the mercenary felt as if he had to fight alone.

"Doesn't explain how you escaped from Fort Nados," Ike went on, becoming angrier with every word. "You should have still been crushed when the fort collapsed."

"My armor is blessed by the goddess," the knight repeated, "and cannot be damaged without the use of similarly blessed weapons."

Soren's red eyes narrowed. "Of course. The rubble of Fort Nados would not have harmed him, for the fort was not blessed and the Black Knight was covered completely in blessed armor."

Only Reyson was close enough to catch the tactician's mutterings. "If Ashnard has survived as well, then it is likely that the Black Knight is back under his service. I fear that Tellius' problems have only grown worse."

"You are still not yet strong enough," said the Black Knight, his sword held at an angle perpendicular to the floor, "not yet worthy of clashing blades with me."

"Then what are you doing here?" Ike knew enough about the enigmatic Rider to realize that the Black Knight wouldn't have made his appearance if he hadn't had something planned.

It was rather surprising how fast the Black Knight could move, even underneath all that armor. Those who had blinked had missed the movement. Ike barely had time to register what had happened. One minute, he had been staring down the Black Knight. A second later, the man was standing behind him, the holy sword Alondite pressed against his throat.

"His Majesty, the King of Daein requests your presence, son of Gawain," the Black Knight hissed in Ike's ear.

The next few seconds went by in a blur. Mario, Link, Samus, Marth, and Fox charged at the Black Knight; Soren unleashed a powerful Tornado spell at the armored fiend; Ness fired a blast of PK fire from his fingertips; Snake threw a grenade at the knight; Reyson swore in the Ancient Language. The same thought ran through their minds – get the armored menace away from Ike.

They were too slow to react. The Black Knight wrapped his free arm around Ike's waist, and, with the use of the arcane Warp Powder, both swordsmen had vanished.

-

A/N: Sorry, I know that the majority of the chapter was dedicated to Ike, Soren, and Reyson. But people wouldn't have known what was going on otherwise.

Oh, and I'll probably add in a few characters from PoR/RD into this story. Not many, but seeing as how the main villain is from Ike's world, it'd be likely to include a few characters from his game. Vote for your top three PoR choices, but no RD-specific characters, as they don't know Ike yet. A few will make it into the story, though. If no one votes, then I'll add in whoever I want, regardless of who readers wanted. So if you care who makes it into the story, vote. Otherwise, just wait until the next chapter update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this update is so overdue. I've been working on my original story, schoolwork, and playing Radiant Dawn whenever I'm at home. Good news, though, is that winter break is almost here and so I'll have more time for everything.

-

Chapter 5

Soren, the straightforward tactician of the Greil Mercenaries, was best known not only for his intelligence and strategic ways but also for his cold, uncaring demeanor. He was blunt, even more so than Ike, and would not hesitate to turn away a person in need if there were no benefits for the task. And yet, there was one person for whom he would do anything, one person whom he trusted implicitly.

The White Prince of the heron clan observed the normally stoic strategist with something akin to amusement. Had the situation not been so dire, Reyson might have actually laughed. Soren, who was so emotionless, so unfeeling … whose _aura_ radiated such coldness that Reyson could always feel him even when he couldn't see him, was in shock.

It would have been highly uncharacteristic of Soren if he suddenly gave way to his emotions and threw a temper tantrum right then and there – at least, in front of so many people whom he didn't know and obviously didn't trust or like. Still, Reyson honestly didn't believe that Soren would be able to keep a straight face with the loss of his only friend. And so, Soren sat rigid and motionless, looking as though he had been slapped.

He wasn't the only one. Several of Ike's brawler companions were equally distraught as Soren was, although they expressed their feelings differently. A swordsman with light blue hair paced the length of the room, his thoughts jumbled into confusion. Two similar-looking men, one with a red hat and the other with a green one, and a pink-clad woman with blonde hair stood separate from everyone else, lost in their own conversation. A young boy with white wings – was he a member of the heron clan? – was talking to two seemingly younger boys, one was dressed in a furry blue outfit and the other had a red cap. A person covered from head to toe with orange armor stood in a corner of the room, apparently deep in thought.

"Um … excuse me?"

Reyson was startled out of his thoughts. He had been so lost in his musings that he had blanked out for a moment. Looking down at the speaker, Reyson found himself staring at the boy whom Ike had called Lucas. "Yes, may I help you?"

Lucas fidgeted nervously. "Oh … y-you're Ike's friends, right? Is he … going to be all right?"

"Yeah, and who was that jerk in armor?" a teenage boy with spiky brown hair asked. "Why did he come here? What does he want with Ike?"

"Red!" Peach scolded. She then turned to Reyson with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry … it's just that, well, everything that has happened today … well …"

"It's been really weird," the winged boy, impatient with Peach's attempt at subtlety, said. "So … you want to tell us what's going on?"

"Pit," the blue-haired swordsman hissed, his voice sharp. "Don't say it like that. I think Ike's friends have enough on their minds already." He nodded in Soren's direction.

Neither Pit nor Red seemed satisfied with that response. They scowled and kicked at the ground, discontented with being kept out of the loop.

"Well, now …" A young woman with long brown hair shifted uncomfortably and turned to a young man in a green tunic, both exchanging awkward looks.

A heavy sigh escaped Reyson's lips. "Look," he said, "I apologize for the confusion we have probably caused you. But this is a matter that we of Tellius must deal with. Excuse us, we must get going."

"Please wait." A soft voice came from behind him. The pink princess had her hands clasped in front of her bosom, a motion that reminded Reyson strongly of Princess – now Queen – Elincia of Crimea.

The mustachioed man with the red hat spoke next. "Even if-a this is-a matter for the-a people of your-a world, we will-a help."

"Preposterous," Soren scoffed, speaking for the first time since Ike's disappearance. "Why would you do something so inane?"

"Now, see here –" Reyson started indignantly.

"No!" Soren interrupted, glaring at the heron prince. "Do you not see what will happen if we accept outside help? If they are the ones to defeat Ashnard and the Black Knight, then what? All of Tellius would be indebted to them, and their worlds!"

"…" Reyson couldn't bring himself to argue with Soren. His tolerance towards the beorc had grown considerably upon his meeting with Ike, but he still felt wary of beorc in general. The strange crew assembled for the Super Smash Brothers tournament consisted mostly of beorc, a few creatures who could possibly be a new species of laguz, and others who seemed to be neither laguz nor beorc. Also, none were native to Tellius. Reyson could now understand Soren's suspicion, but the strategist mage still ruffled his feathers.

"If I may," said the red-capped boy, stepping forward. "We are not offering our help because we want anything back in return. We want to help because, well, we've all saved our own worlds and that's what we do."

"Most of us, at least," the blond green-clad man muttered. He shot a dark glare at five beings standing in the corner, shrouded in shadow.

"Sure, yeah …" A tall man wearing a tight bodysuit and a mask scratched the back of his head. "So, we would at least like to help you get Ike back."

"We understand if you want to reclaim your world by yourselves," said a humanoid brown and white fox.

"But as Captain Falcon said, we'd prefer to step back as soon as we find Ike," the blue-haired swordsman added.

Soren seemed to be at a loss for words. "Idiocy," he finally managed to say. "Why … why would you help someone you barely know?"

"No," Lucas said, his voice steady and unwavering for once. "He's our friend, too, and we want to make sure he's okay."

"I understand a bit of your concerns," the fox addressed Soren. "I'm part of a mercenary group myself, and I know where you're coming from. But really, we don't have anything to gain from helping you guys. Only Master Hand knows how to cross dimensions."

The boy clad in blue fuzzy clothing snorted. "Yeah, only Mr. Hand knows. And let me tell you, Mr. Hand has absolutely _no_ sense of humor. At all! He won't let us go dimension-hopping."

"Popo!" A similarly dressed girl, except her garment was pink rather than blue, smacked her partner upside the head. "Crossing into another universe is nothing to laugh about!" she said reproachfully. "It's dangerous, and we could get stuck in a world that's not our own!"

A blue falcon near the back of the group rolled his eyes. "Crazy kids."

"Yeah, those Ice Climbers," the scruffy brown-haired man standing beside the falcon agreed.

"If you accept our assistance, we will become a part of your troop and will follow your orders," said the blue-haired swordsman.

"So," the pink princess said sweetly, her hands still clasped, "will you allow us to help?"

Reyson and Soren were both rendered speechless for a moment. Reyson nodded once to show his approval, and Soren scowled and said, "Fine."

"Cool." The red-capped boy grinned and gave Reyson and Soren a quick bow. "I'm Ness, from Onett. Glad to be of service."

"I'm-a Mario," said the shorter mustachioed man. "I will-a do what I can-a do to help."

"My name is Fox McCloud, and I am the leader of the Star Fox mercenary band," said the humanoid fox.

The blond, pink-clad princess curtsied. "I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"The name's Pit." The young angel twirled his bow and smirked. "Just leave everything to me!"

"I'm Red, and I'm a Pokemon Master!" the teenager with spiky brown hair said. "My team of Pokemon and I are undefeatable! We won't let you down!"

The two Ice Climbers jumped in the air.

"I'm Popo!"

"I'm Nana!"

"And together, we're the Ice Climbers!" The duo clapped their palms together in a high-five and smiled innocently.

The blue-haired swordsman bowed, a bit more formally than Ness had. "I am Marth, prince of Altea. I will not allow that villain knight to go unpunished. I am at your command."

"And I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule," said the woman with chestnut-colored hair, curtsying regally.

The blond man beside her nodded. "I am known as Link, and I am also of Hyrule. I will assist you."

The other assembled brawlers introduced themselves as well. Reyson felt his head whirling, and wondered for a fleeting moment if he would be able to remember everyone's names. Soren's face had reverted to its stony mask. A bitter thought crossed Reyson's mind – Soren had probably memorized every piece of information that each brawler had given about himself or herself. The strategist mage had a knack for things like that.

"Well-a then," Mario said once everyone was familiarized, "shall-a we get-a going?"

"Wait-a, Mario, shouldn't we-a tell Master Hand that we-a are leaving?" Luigi brought up.

An uncomfortable silence settled amongst the brawlers. None of them had even considered the thought of getting through Master Hand.

"Oh …" Peach laughed softly as to break the tension. "I should have realized we were forgetting something."

"Well, then." Reyson sighed. He was not looking forward to having to deal with Master Hand again. "Got any bright ideas?" The White Prince glared at Soren.

"Clearly, if we all leave, the situation here will descend into chaos," Soren said, without missing a beat. "If this … hand … is able to travel through universes, then who is to say that he will not come to Tellius to bring all of you back here? In that case, it would be pointless to even take you to our world."

"Then what should we do?" Captain Falcon asked.

Soren paused for a moment. "We should split the group," he said after a long pause. "Half of the group should stay here and explain the details to this … Master Hand. Make sure the hand does not interfere with our plans."

"Sounds like a plan," Ness said.

"Okay, so now we have to decide who's going to Tellius with Soren and Reyson, and who'll stay here and try to mellow Master Hand out …"

It took only a few minutes for the brawlers to decide whether they wanted to go to Tellius or stay behind, and it took an even shorter time for Soren to make the decision for the stragglers who were conflicted about their options.

"All right, then," Reyson said, scooting away from a seething Soren, "are we all set to leave?"

"Guess so …" Link had a rather disgruntled look on his face. He had been one of the few who had been unable to make a choice – he was torn between helping Ike and keeping Ganondorf from causing mayhem – and had finally been yelled at by Soren.

"Um …" Lucas pressed his fingers together, a nervous habit of his. "Mr. Soren, a-are you sure … this will work?"

"Yes." Soren's voice was harsh and his response was terse. "As long as nobody tries to do anything foolish."

Pit groaned loudly. "Well, so if we're done chatting already, let's get going!"

Soren gave a stiff nod. "A wise idea indeed. First, we shall stop by our headquarters to inform the other mercenaries of the situation, and then we'll plan our next move."

"Wait, wait!" Ness had a confused look on his face. "The _other_ mercenaries? There were others who fought with you?"

"Of course." Soren mouth curled into a slightly amused smirk. "Did you believe that the king of Daein was defeated simply by Ike, the heron, and me?"

-

A/N: Does this chapter bother anyone else? I thought it got a little too sappy near the middle, you know, but I figured that it would take a lot to make Soren change his mind. And Reyson, too, I suppose. People who have played FE 9/10, were Soren and Reyson in character? Reyson's a bit harder to write than Soren, I think. For Soren, I just threw in a bunch of random large words. Ha, just kidding. But in all seriousness, tell me if Reyson seems too out of character.

About Ness's question on how many people fought Ashnard, I think that in Earthbound, only four heroes saved the world, Ness and his three companions. Link saved Hyrule by himself, and Mario is almost always fighting alone, isn't he? The Fire Emblem series throws in a lot of protagonists together, mirroring the size of an army, so I think isn't strange for one of the brawlers to be asking this question.


End file.
